The Only Way is OUT
by onyxwaterfall
Summary: Sequel to 'Oh, How We Grow.' After Buffy's mistake, they realise the only thing for them to do is leave.
1. You Can Run

**Title: **The Only Way is OUT  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Note: **This is the sequel to 'Oh, How We Grow.' Thanks for waiting for it.Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**C****hapter 1 – You Can Run **

Panic-stricken. Apprehensive. Distressed. Just a couple of words that crossed my mind as every limb and inch of her failed to keep still in an effort to contain herself. I'd never seen her this way.

I never thought we'd end up here. I didn't think we'd end up. But out of the corner of my mind, I remembered that this place would be safe.

She wanted to run; so we did. The bus numbers were a blur to her and she didn't even understand the words coming from her mouth. So I did the talking, I did the walking. I did the thinking. There was no time to be sloppy.

_Why are you running? _I asked myself. There was only one answer. Because I'm good at it. So we left. Two duffels, four hundred dollars, two of us. Just one mind. One of us, in their _right _mind. The other…well I don't know.

She…she wasn't her. She was someone else. She didn't make sense, she was decrepit. A mess. And I couldn't put her back together.

Her voice was shaky, and black tears stained her face, where the make up had been upon each of her eyelashes. A hand wiped the tear away, the stains still on her hands, forever on her hands. 'Wh-what do I do?' she muttered, so solemnly, reclusively that it was scary.

I couldn't approach her. I didn't know how. So I didn't. but I had the answers. _Long shot _came to mind. 'We leave.'

She panicked. So much so that I had to do all the thinking, all the doing. I just had to grab her, and take her to the bus station. Nearest bus we could find, we hopped on. Anywhere we ended up was better than here.

Strange. She wouldn't let go of my hand. Held it ever so tight. So, _so _tight. She sat, sandwiched between the window and me in my seat, and clutched it, grasped my hand. Perhaps it was those warm tingles that gave her a sense of security.

_I'll keep you safe, B. Don't you worry._

The night was endless. Moonlight was fictional; it didn't exist. Somehow I wished the same for this situation. Because instead of the warmth I felt from her home, her bed, her, I felt this tremendous cold, numbing, invasive. And it ran through me, right to the core.

The tears had been flowing ever since…you know, and so I thought that by now she'd have had to have cried herself to dehydration. But still they were falling, streaming down her cheeks as if there were no tomorrow. In truth, _for her_, there was a possibility that tomorrow wouldn't exist. Now that everything that had happened, happened.

She leant her face into my shoulder, and I cupped the base of her neck in my hand, allowing her to let it all out. And at first they were heavy, disturbing, chilling sobs, as if her closest relative had passed. But then…then it was sniffles, less frequent than the sobs. She was becoming tired, it was evident in her entire self. Her head lolled back and here eyes lay emotionlessly shut. A certain peace spread across her, and graced my ears. Silence. Not that I didn't wanna comfort her when she was down and all, but it was hard to listen to. I didn't really know how to react. Only one of us was allowed to panic, and seeing as she had that all under control, it was my responsibility to stay focussed.

I didn't dare close my eyes once. Something told me that I should remain alert for as long as possible. I _couldn't _sleep anyway. Let my head rest on B's, but didn't let my eyes slip. Instead, listened to the silence surrounding me, the soft purr of the engine, the rumble of the bus on the road, and thought.

_Yeah, Faith. It's really time to start usin' that head of yours. Cos hell knows you're gonna need it. _

I drew in a nervous breath as I watched the forthcoming signpost. The words 'You Are Entering' were far too familiar in my book. The place? Not so familiar.

But it didn't matter. Any town was better than Sunnydale.

But it didn't occur to me that you could leave, and that the trouble you left behind could follow.

* * *

Just a crappy motel situated on the outskirts of LA. Nothing fancy, but it was enough. 

I made sure to lock the door behind me when we came in. Never know what could be on the other side.

You could tell just by looking at her that she barely knew what was going on. Even when I carried her into the bathroom and began to peel clothes from her shocked body piece by piece.

I tried to make eye-contact with her as I unbuttoned the pastel blue shirt from her body, but no. There was nothing. Her eyes were downcast, still, far away, glazed over.

Even as I placed my forehead against hers, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and muttered a few reassuring words, she remained the same. No reaction. Like a potted plant. With less colour.

'We're gonna get through this, B. You and me.' Just when I thought she'd gone completely catatonic, she moved her gaze to mine. 'Just relax, B,' I whispered, happy now that she _was _aware of me.

She let her eyelids fall, and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. I raised my thumb to it, and wiped it away, and my hand soon followed her hair through and came to caress the back of her neck. I gazed intently into her eyes, my brows furrowed my lips pursed, serious.

'We WILL get through this. I promise-'

'Don't,' she began, her words choked by her restricted throat. She shook her head, and my seriousness turned to concern when her eyes clamped even further shut, as if she were in pain. 'Don't make promises you can't keep.'

I moved in closer to her and spoke up. 'Hey…I _don't_ make promises I can't keep, B,' I told her solemnly. 'So just, allow this to be one of these things you let happen, and…just…let me…' I struggled to finish my sentence. 'Let me take care of you, huh.'

Had to reinforce my last words cos it seemed she followed that catatonic route again.

'Let me take care of you, B,' I mumbled many times, and my actions followed through as I crossed the room to the shower and turned on the taps, allowing the warm fluid to dissipate.

I returned to her, and just as I had been doing before, removed the remainder of her clothes. It was only then that I was reminded of why she was dressed the way she was. We'd been to the Bronze. _Oh, crap_…of course.

I left the bathroom, giving her some alone time, and headed for the small duffel bag I'd packed. Four hundred dollars. That'd keep us for a little while. At least until I could figure out what we would do.

Her voice was so gentle, I didn't realise she was speaking. It wasn't until minutes later, a confused me, coupled with curious, stepped into the room.

'I need you, Faith,' she said, her voice shaky, her arms hugging herself, her head hung. The water was merciless, and reinforced the vulnerability engulfing her.

I didn't need to be told twice, but even so, my ears stung as she repeated the words, over, and over.

I slid the shower door closed and wrapped my arms around her immediately, hugging her head to my shoulder. It was as if she only permitted herself to cry in my presence, because now, the tears wouldn't stop. She shook from forcing air out of her lungs so often, and sobbed.

I didn't say anything. I imagined words of reassurance were the last thing on her mind. And I was never one for saying the right thing.

'It's alright, baby; I'm here,' I told her as we held each other, her hands clutching to me somewhat tighter than they ever had. But then again…perhaps this was her way of letting me know that she needed me.

* * *

I slid beneath the duvet shortly after her, turning the side lamp off as I did. When all the time questions were circling my mind, worry was circling hers. I could feel it. She was AWOL. Though on the outside she remained this stationary echo of herself. A shell. 

I wrapped my arm around her, and planted a kiss in the dip of her neck. And a whisper escaped my lips. 'I love you, baby.'

And just like that, her eyes were open. And they would remain that way for a good ten hours.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. But Hiding is a Whole Different Story

**Title: **The Only Way is OUT  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Note: **Thank you for the reviews ). If you are wanting to read more, thank you for waiting so patiently for so long! My computer is fixed now, so I hope I can get back on track!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – But Hiding is a Whole Different Story **

They say for the first few moments you wake, every event that's recently happened is temporarily lapsed in your memory. And I can't stress enough just how true that is. All I could remember was falling asleep next to her, as I had done for many consecutive days now. I was tired. In love, but tired.

But then a lifetime of memories flooded back to me.

The vamps staked me. I nearly died.

My parents died. Nobody told me.

We killed Kaskistos. B helped me.

She staked someone. They died. Everyone saw.

We ran. We really did. We're in a motel on the edge of LA. We really are.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that the stinging would subside shortly, and that my eyes would adjust to the sunlight beaming through the window. I sat up.

My eyes adjusted, alright. To the image of B holding a duffel bag, wearing a jacket. I sat up faster, and frowned.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doin'?'

My tone found itself a couple of octaves above its normal pitch, and she did not look at me.

'Faith…' Barely audible. I furrowed my eyebrows and I couldn't comprehend the situation happening before me.

'What are you doing, where are you going with that bag?' I asked her, hoping to get a more hopeful response this time.

She glanced over her shoulder at me, though looked into the palm of her hand before she spoke. 'Faith, I can't,' she said, again, her voice barely above a docile whisper, her words tearstained with defeat.

But I still couldn't understand. _Wouldn't _understand. 'Can't what?' I asked, my voice climbing octaves still.

'I can't let you be a part of this. I have to leave before I screw your life up,' she mumbled, and I shuffled in the bed, my arms supporting my sitting position.

'B, what are you saying?' I said as I furrowed my eyebrows awaiting a reply even more desperately now.

'I'm saying I have to go.'

She headed for the door and no hesitation; I was at her, grasping hold of her shoulders trying gravely to catch her gaze, and craning my neck to do so.

'Let go of me,' she demanded flatly, her self devoid of any outward emotion, at least anything that I could pick up on.

'No,' I told her quickly.

'Faith, please just let go.' There it was again. The flat tone, devoid of expression.

What the hell was goin' on? I clutched at her shoulders tighter, shaking her a little. 'No; B!' Now _I _was beginning to lose it.

'FAITH LET ME GO!' Or perhaps not, because she struggled harshly from my grip as she yelled into my face, her tone bold and bitter.

I hurried to the door before she could reach it and pressed my back against it.

'Don't do this,' I said quickly.

'Don't Faith, I can't handle this right now…' she replied effortlessly, her tone low, almost sorry that she shouted at me.

'What, and you think I CAN?' I yelled, waving my arms around impetuously. 'I…'I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry, I didn't mean for…'

She exhaled. 'I have to go.' It was as if she'd ignored my previous words. Like she was programmed for one thing and one thing only. To leave.

'No,' I refused quietly.

'Faith…' she muttered incoherently, again, almost apologetically.

'Don't you bloody well, don't you EVEN…' I started, feeling tears tumble down my cheeks. 'We didn't come this far for you to bail on me. No…I won't have it.'

I could see her beginning to sob as well, her defeated form clearly too weak for any sort of journey right now.

'No,' I stated, more defiantly this time. 'Okay. Just…' I shook my head.

'I don't wanna drag you down with me,' she began, her words drowning me. How could she do this right now? Why?

'Doesn't matter, B,' I decided. I licked my lips and pulled her over to the bed, and took the duffel bag from her, threw it down. I was NOT gonna let her do this alone. '_I'm _draggin' me down with you, and you know why? Because I made a promise that WE would make it through. Together. I PROMISED you.'

She shook her head indolently, as if she was drained of energy. Her eyes gazed into mine and I searched hers. What was she thinking?

'You said you loved me last night…' she said gently.

I blinked and nodded. 'I did. I mean it.'

Then there was an even longer silence. And all we did was look at each other. Until she eventually spoke up.

'You know what happens, don't you…with the Council, I mean?' she asked me and I nodded my head slowly. 'If the Council find us both then they will kill you too. For protecting me.'

'So?' she interrupted me immediately, her voice overpowering mine.

'I am NOT gonna sit back and let that happen…'

I took the liberty of interrupting her to complete my sentence. 'I'd rather die with you than go on living knowing that I lost you. Listen, B, we're running because we can. And they won't catch us. We're too fast. But without you…I'm bound to lose.'

Her eyes fell to focus upon a spot on the floor and I took her hands in mine.

* * *

We sat across from one another at a booth in a small café around the corner from the motel. 

Her chin sat rested in the upturned palm of her hand, her fingers curled in towards her mouth, her eyes looking out of the window, far from here I supposed. She didn't look at me _once_. Or her food.

So I took it. Two full English breakfasts would do me fine.

It was about half an hour until we exchanged words. And I gotta say, it was not in the fashion I expected.

'Say something…' I mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

She ignored me and I sighed.

'B; c'mon…'

'What do you want me to say?' she snapped, not even looking at me as she did.

Alright being pissed off I understand. But at what? Me? Stop me if I'm wrong but I believe I was trying to help her.

I raised my eyebrows and looked towards my plate of food. 'Say _something._'

'I'm trying to think what the hell I'm gonna do, Faith, so back off.'

I looked at her, still in the same position she was in before. 'Buffy…'

'WHAT?' There it was a third time.

I tried to shake off her attitude towards me. 'You didn't even eat your breakfast.'

'Why can't you just back off?' She began to slide out of her seat and I caught her hand moving across the table. She paused, and looked down at it, then up at me. 'Get off me, Faith.'

'No,' I told her. 'B…' I lowered my voice. 'I know what you're goin' through…'

She leant in close to me, and it was as if this blanket of hatred came over her, and directed towards me. Honestly? It scared the crap outta me. 'You don't have the first clue.' She pulled her hand from my grasp, her form jolting slightly as she came free of me. I listened to the scuff of her shoes on the hard floor as she stormed out, and dropped my fork into my plate, and brought a hand to my forehead as I clamped my eyes shut.

I guess I was an idiot for not waiting for my change, but right now, catchin' B up was the most important thing I could worry about. 'B, I'm-' I pushed past a couple of people on the crowded sidewalk and broke into a semi-jog to catch her up. 'I'm sorry; Buffy wait!' I told her, catching her wrist in my hand and spinning her round. 'Buffy…what I said…'

'I'm goin' crazy thinking what the hell I'm gonna do and you're filling your guts with café food as if you don't give a damn.'

'Buffy, I give!' I couldn't understand her. For a moment I thought I was losing her. Again. 'How can you say that I don't care; of course I do!'

She scoffed, freed herself from my grasp and once again was headed off down the street.

'Buffy, what have I done? Why are you shrugging me off like this? I don't…' I trailed off. '…Understand.' I moved past a few more people and hurried to keep up with her. 'Speak to me, Buffy.' No reply. 'Please.' No reply. 'B, I love you, please just stop…'

And she did; spun round, and pointed towards me. 'See! Like THAT; you can't, you CAN'T do that, just, drop things like that on me, I can't – I can't take it – not right now,' she said hurriedly. Then the tears started. 'I can't…I can't deal with ANYTHIG right now…and this is the last thing I need…'

'But I mean it-' I plead.

'No; just STOP!' she yelled. 'Don't say it again, I can't, I…' she clenched her teeth together and made a noise. 'Just…leave me alone.'

I couldn't stop her. She was off down the street again, and I realised that she needed to be alone.

* * *

I can't describe how out of my mind I was going just leaving her be. But I had to. Because otherwise she would leave me. And I'd go insane if that ever happened. 

But I had no idea it was a matter of needing me, rather than not wanting to be around me.

Sundown had passed two or so hours ago. And she'd been running. And running. Her feet were getting tired and she was losing her breath. They were persistent. And they'd spotted her. She didn't see them coming. But the moment they touched her, she knew. And before they could snatch her, she was running.

Even to stop in a sheltered area to get her breath was a mistake because they just knew to look there. She couldn't understand how. They just did.

It got to the point where I decided to go and look for her. My anxiety got the better of me and all I wanted to do was hold her, see her, to be next to her.

I didn't have to go far. I pulled on my jacket and switched the light off, turned the door handle and pulled it open. And seconds later we were holding the door shut with our backs, at the floor, her voice telling me to "be quiet." But aside her heavy breaths, that was all there was. Quiet.

We waited for about ten minutes before she moved again. 'They found me…' she started as she rose to her feet and flipped on the light switch. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her begin to collect my items and shove them into my bag.

'Who?' I asked, remaining at the floor against the motel door.

'Who do you think?' she said hurriedly. 'C'mon, we have to go: NOW.' Although there remained that slight tone of hatred and forcefulness in her voice, I listened. If we had to go, we had to go.

So I picked bus number 348, and we both kept our eyes open this time.

Something reminded me that she needed me. The bus ride seemed like it would never end. Two hours and counting and it was still in motion. _Del Rio, Texas_. The words just kept repeating in my mind. But as carved into my head as they had now become, nothing was reassuring of our safety than her hand in mine.

* * *

**TBC **


	3. Skip Town or Go Back?

**Title: **The Only Way is OUT  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Note: **Again, thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Skip Town or Go Back?**

As far demonic activity went, LA and Sunnydale were not the only hotspots. She held the bags and I did the dirty. One, two, poof; crunch. And I hoped that was the only work I'd have to do for the night.

The nearest motel to the bus station seemed the most logical, though we didn't go for that one. Too risky. _Too obvious._

The one we stayed at happened to be cheaper, but a hell of a trek from pretty much ANY civilisation. I guess it was safer for us.

I heard her drop the bags as I looked around. Better than the last one. But it had a bath rather than a shower, that I decided I could do with straight away.

I let the taps run whilst I joined her in the through room once again. She was drawing the curtains when I tapped her upper arm, brushing it over as I moved my arm away. She stopped to look at me and I offered her a timid smile. 'You okay?'

She nodded quickly, and proceeded to close the curtains, though it seemed something stopped her. And without any admonition whatsoever, her lips were on mine. Way receptive as I was, I let her kiss me. Until we were standing, hands clutching at my arms, mine straddling her waist. A rushed apology escaped her lips and then she was holding me. I turned my head in to hers and pressed my lips to her head. 'It's okay, I understand.'

She stepped away from me and smiled a little. 'Great.' Then she was across the room and locking the door, then dimming the lights. Then back at me, lips to mine, tugging at my clothes. Call me damn stupid for refusing but I was WIPED. My senses were screaming "Yes!" but my body was pleading no. And unfortunately the body calls were winning. I covered her hands with mine and removed them slowly from my body, shaking my head slightly. 'B, not now…'

'What's wrong?' she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing upon hearing my words.

I hesitated, but I had to tell her. 'I'm wiped. I need to just have a bath and then sleep. And I think…I think maybe you should do the same.'

Not that I didn't want it, cos heck I'd take it ANYTIME. But right now…on top of everything we'd been through…honestly seemed that we should keep our focus.

I headed back into the bathroom, peeling clothes from my aching self as I did, and clicked the door shut behind me.

When in the bedroom, she was lying on the bed, her forehead slightly creased, her own form tired, but aching for some sort of release. It comforted me that she wanted me, but like she told me…even soldiers need rest.

* * *

It only occurred to me that the Scoobs didn't know where we were until B mentioned it. I squinted my eyes from the sun, and strolled beside her. We'd just left a café and decided that now would be a good time to talk about what we were gonna do with ourselves. She kicked the pebbles in front of her and listened to me as I made a suggestion. 

'Maybe we…go back…' I said nonchalantly.

She shook her head almost immediately, and I frowned, but dismissed it. Fair enough. I guess I'd feel the same if it was me.

'Will we tell the others?' I questioned, and she shrugged. Again; fair enough. How _would_ she tell her friends that she was the one to stake out the human being outside the Bronze?

'They probably already know. I know we didn't see them since before the…' She took a breath. '…They know it was us otherwise we'd never have left.'

'Even so. It might help if we could have Giles guid-'

'NO WAY. The Council'll drag it out of him, I can't risk it. Plus, they might be able to track us down if we get into contact with him- with ANY of them.'

'Not unless if they have every police officer on the case, tapping phones and-'

'Faith I said I'm not risking it,' she said hurriedly.

I sighed and squinted as I looked out ahead of us. Since we were pretty much on the outskirts of civilisation it seemed ludicrous for a bunch of black-jacket British people gunning us down. But…whatever she wanted.

'So what do we do?' I asked her, hoping that I wasn't treading on quick sand. 'Run indefinitely?'

There was a short silence and we walked. 'Not necessarily.'

'No?' I questioned.

'Didn't you once mention to me something about Mexico being the best place to go if you're goin' on the run?'

I glanced over at her, seeing in her eyes and hearing in the tone of her voice what she was getting at.

We were gonna do it.

We _really_ were.

But then something dawned on me. We were slayers. The _both _of us; the Chosen Two. We couldn't just abandon that.

I lay staring at the ceiling all night, going over how I was gonna tell her that we had to go back to Sunnydale. But every time I tried to go over what I wanted to say, I found myself stopping mid-thought and thinking instead about Mexico.

Puerto Vallarta. I'd seen it in one of those fancy brochures 'Holidays for the whole Family.' Villa, pool house, wonderful food, even. Away from reality.

_That_ was what I was seeing. _Away from reality_. If there was anywhere I wanted to be in my life, it was away from reality, with B. and we could have that. A little place on the beach, nothing fancy; we wouldn't have the cash. But it would be away from the demons, and away from the apocalypses.

But they need us. Reality, I mean. To fight, to stop those apocalypses, to protect. Sure, all I wanted to do was protect B, but I had a job. Still do. Always will. And so does she. Regardless of all the wrongs.

So I waited for sunrise. Then I waited for two in the afternoon, when we planned to leave. And after zipping up my duffel bag, I sat down.

'B?' I started. 'We have to talk.'

* * *

**TBC**


	4. The Chosen Two? Well I Chose You

**Title: **The Only Way is OUT  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Note: **Thanks for the reviews, guys, I love you! I'm glad you're liking it! Hope the ending doesn't let you down. Muchos gracias. Comments as always are much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Chosen Two? Well I Chose You**

She shook her head firmly and spoke. 'No.' So the moment that just passed wasn't complete surreal for her? No, not at all. But me? I was one step short of trancin'.

'Faith, if we go back, we're toast; the both of us.'

'You can get help,' I tried to explain.

'WHAT?'

I swallowed. 'B, listen. I know we decided Mexico, but-'

'There's no "but" about it; we're going!'

'B listen to me. We can't do this. We're abandoning who we are; our calling.'

'I know that, Faith.'

'Then you understand what I'm saying?'

For just a moment I believed this confrontation would be a lot easier than it could be difficult. But I thought too soon.

She shook her head once again, and grabbed hold of her bag. 'We have to go, now. If we're gonna catch that greyhound bus.' It wasn't so much as dismissal; it was more like failure to come to terms with the actions she'd performed. I don't blame her. Hell, I'd be freaking out as much as her if it was me, pretendin' I didn't care, lettin' the defences climb back up.

I watched her getting her stuff together, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and tie her hair back. 'B, we have to go.'

'Yeah, I know. The bus leaves in twenty five minutes.'

'Buffy, that's not what I meant.'

She looked at me for a moment, and with a careful shake of the head she reassured me. 'I told you; no.' She headed for the door and I couldn't do anything but watch.

'You know as much as I do, you get on that bus you're turning your back on your fate.'

'And what exactly IS my fate, Faith?' She started, pent up a little this time. 'You seem to have all the answers why don't enlighten me on this one.'

I just let her rip at me, rather than fighting back at her, until finally it seemed like she was honestly waiting for my answer, then I shrugged. 'To slay,' I said simply.

'No; that's what it _was_.' She lowered her voice and continued. 'Look where it got me.' She turned again to leave, but I followed her out.

'Buffy, wait!' I called, coming to stand at the porch, where the blinding sunlight hit my eyes and caused me to squint.

She turned and looked at me, defeated. I felt the same way…except differently. 'Are you coming or not, Faith?'

I shook my head slowly. 'It's either me or Mexico, B.' Simple word to say; difficult to feel…I was gettin' better at this…

She stood, thinking for quite some time, and I gave her credit for not deciding immediately. Although her final decision still burned. Hell, like I said I'd be walkin' down the tough path, ignorin' everything that meant something to me. But honestly, that wasn't the way to fix whatever damage had been caused. And for the first time I realised how important it was to remember that. But it seemed that she needed more time to realise that. I couldn't burn her for that. That she had to find herself. And if that meant losing her, then I had to just deal with it. About as much as she had to deal with killing that innocent.

She approached me, her shoes crunching the ground beneath her. 'Then its Mexico,' she told me gently, moving a hand to touch my face. Then as she kissed my forehead, I realised that she was treading the path alone; for a reason. She needed to discover herself again. And with or without me, she needed to do it. And to her it seemed that now was as good a time as any. 'I love you, Faith. But I can't go back there. I'm not a Slayer anymore.'

And because of those words, I couldn't stop her. It wasn't my place to. She needed to make her own decisions, regardless of the consequences. If the consequences here were losing me, or not being able to face up to the Council, then so be it. She needed to do this.

I watched her walk away. She didn't look back once. Perhaps that was my fault. Why should she be forced to back to Sunnydale? Even so…it may not have been the greatest thing to do, but it was the right thing to do.

So I would do it.

* * *

"Giles, Willow, Xander. Everyone. I guess you already know? Yeah. It was B. She killed someone. Neither of us knew what to do, we were scared, reckless…so we ran. And we kept running. We know the Council would come after us, so we didn't stop." 

'No…stop…' I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my forehead. Sure I was gonna tell them, but how?

I looked out of the window, the surroundings all the same to me. None of this made sense. What I was doing, why we were running. B didn't wanna die, fair enough. But it could have been worked out. Mistakes happen; Giles wouldn't have turned his back on her- much like the rest of the guys. They can't expect us to get rid of an entire population of vamps and get it right every single time. Cos mistakes happen.

It felt weird. Me sitting here, beside a small bag. Instead of being beside her. Everyday for the past two weeks we'd been together, being without her seemed weird. Almost wrong.

I thought about her. She must've got to Mexico by now. Midnight had passed close to three hours ago as the bus instructed, and I'd been thinking of her journey. Perhaps she followed through with the plans we'd made.

My eyes stung and I let my eyelids fall shut as I imagined what she'd be doing.

Settling into a room for the night. Taking a shower. Thinking of me, maybe. The way I was dreaming of her.

No…what am I thinking…She was probably trying to forget. I'd played her by telling her I was goin' back to Sunnydale to make a confession. She probably hated me for that. Especially after I'd told her I would be the one to protect her. Now she was alone.

God, I had to do it. I had to tell them. But not like this. I couldn't be away from her, I promised to take care of her. And that's what I would do.

* * *

The wild sun beat down mercilessly upon me, causing me to become covered in a fine sheet of moisture, I slung the bag I'd been holding over my shoulder and let out a tired sigh. My eyes scanned the area for anything that might help me. There was an information centre across from the bus station, but why would they know where a five foot two inched blonde slayer was? More specifically _my_ five foot two inched blonde slayer. 

But then something struck me.

_There's this gorgeous town, away from it all on the edge of nowhere, far away. Puerto Vallarta, Playa Olas Altas. We'll go there and just…live. Whaddya say, B? Five by five?_

'"Five by five," she says,' I muttered to myself, heading for the bus heading to Puerto Vallarta.

I kept imagining what her reaction might be when I found her, Happiness? Hatred? Hatred then happiness? I tried not to think of the negative, but it always remained a possibility. Nevertheless, I just tried to remain positive. Imagined her gorgeous form sitting on the beach I imagined would be our backyard. And sundown, I would arrive and approach her, and calmly wrap my arms around her and tell her that I was there.

And hours later, I was entering a bar, approaching the first person I laid eyes on.

'Buenos tardes. Hablo ingles, signor?' I said quietly, hoping that the answer to that question would be "si."

He nodded. 'What's a fine lady like yourself doing in a dead end town like theeeese one?' the old man said sincerely. His heavy Spanish accent didn't stop me from understand him.

The only thing between silence and noise was the dull sound of the ceiling fan swinging round and round. I glanced at the other old man at the other end of the bar and then back at the man I'd been speaking to.

'Actually, I'm looking for someone.' I pulled out a photograph from my pocket and handed it to him. He squinted softly and lifted it to the light.

Then it hit him. 'Si, si…' he said quickly and took a step towards me. 'She come in here…and for hours she es-sit down, rubbing her head and…' he made a gesture and I nodded.

'Crying?'

'Si, si. But er…' he groaned, defeated, and raised his arms. 'She leave. She tell me…' he raised a finger and headed into the backroom for a moment. '…If chuca like yourself come in, give theeeese to her.' He handed me a napkin with an address on it.

I looked up at him and he nodded. 'Perhaps she go to here…' he suggested, pointing at the writing on the small napkin.

I examined it for a couple of moment more before backing away from the bar. 'Thank you er…gracias signor,' I told him, to which he nodded. I headed out quickly.

Only to go back in. 'Any idea how I get here?' I asked, hanging by the door and holding up the napkin. The man emerged from behind the counter, holding a polishing cloth in his hand. He approached me and I handed it to him, and pulled up the straps on my shoulder.

'Si. It's er…over there, mi chuca. Es-small casa…er…' he gestured with his hands and I frowned.

'House?'

He nodded. 'Next to small shop.' He smiled and handed the paper back to me.

'Gracias.'

* * *

I couldn't have dreamed it better if I had tried. Tiny, but great. I knocked on the door a couple of times, then went in. What, no lock? 

I shrugged and dropped my bag, and looked around. Kitchen. Liveable. Lounge. Ceiling fan. Liveable. Bedroom. Liveable. Bathroom. Shower. Perfect. Patio…porch…how did she get this?

This was perfect. Well…almost. There was no her. And all of this was pointless if there was no her.

But I thought too soon…again. She was right there. And the sun was setting.

'_You think we could make a go of this?' she said so gently, her voice lost in a whisper._

_I hugged her close to me and replied. 'As long as we have each other.'_

She was hugging her knees to her chest, the wind in her hair, her eyes squinting the sun away. And for a second, images of that moment of vulnerability came to me. Impetuous. Uncontrollable. But look at her now. Peaceful. Had she found solace with this place?

Then again, I gotta say, she seemed sad. Was it me?

Moment of truth.

I took a deep breath and a couple of steps forward. Would she reject me, or embrace me? I'd find out in mere seconds.

My feet sunk into the golden granules with each step I took, and I narrowed my eyes to avoid the wind hitting them. But the breeze was bliss.

But when I knelt down behind her, and wrapped my arms around her, that…well that was beautiful. Because she was just let me.

'Think we can make a go of things?' I asked, the waves overpowering my voice.

I felt her relaxed to my touch and smile against my cheek, as we both looked out at the ocean. 'As long as we have each other,' she replied. And that was all I needed to know.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a sequel to this, so watch out for it! 


End file.
